BLACK ROSE: Solstice
by pororo90
Summary: "Bisakah kita lupakan? Untuk malam ini saja. Lupakanlah siapa diri kita. Tanpa vampire dan juga warewolf. Hanya ada lelaki dan perempuan."/ "Black rose, uh?"/Jika cinta dan kerinduan ini adalah melodi, maka aku akan memanggilnya, dan menyanyikannya untukmu, tidak peduli jika aku akan hancur bersamanya/SasuHina/T/AU/Fantasy-Supranatural-Action-Romance/#14SHE/prompt:ROSE/Mind to RnR?


_Enjoy this present,_

.

.

Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari langit, menyentuh ujung-ujung lancip dedaunan pinus. Menimbulkan kesan gerakan anggun, mengangguk-angguk yang harmonis. Bau tanah basah, dan wangi pinus yang khas menyeruak, menimbulkan kesan _rumah_ yang yampu membius Hinata dari _seseorang _yang ia rindukan. Begitulah cara alam menyampaikan kerinduan. Air, menguap menemui langit di atas sana, menyampaikan bahwa tanah merindukan sang langit, sekalipun jarak memisahkan.

Air menyampaikan kerinduan langit akan tanah, menetes, terjatuh akan gravitasi, lalu turun, berhambur ke pelukan dunia. Meresap, lalu hilang. Siklus itu terus berulang seperti lingkaran karma. Karma kau, dan aku.

* * *

**BLACK ROSE : SOLSTICE**

**Pororo90**

***bagian kedua trilogy BLACK ROSE**

Kolabfict with Hinata Hikari & Aqua Titania

**Naruto****MK**

**SasuHina**

**T/AU**

**Supranatural/Fantasy/Action/Romance**

**(SFAR)**

*Tapi untuk bagian yang lain bisa berubah genre.

**Warning: ranjau typos/eyd parah/plotless/gaje/bahasa yang nggak enak didengarkan.**

**You've been warned!**

**DLDR!**

.

_**Solstice**__: either of the two times of the year _

_when the sun is at its greatest distance from the celestial equator._

.

* * *

_Akan ada sebuah Era,_

_Di mana kita takkan saling mengirimkan_

_Setangkai mawar hitam._

_Sebuah zaman yang diterangi matahari_

_Yang kita tatap tanpa perlindungan._

.

.

_*ketika darah pertama tumpah, cerita ini diawali.._

Siluet hitam berkelebat di kegelapan malam, menembus lorong-lorong gelap. Menimbulkan kecipak pada air yang menggenang. Menimbulkan kesan ketegangan tak berujung yang aneh. Hawa yang harusnya dingin dan lembab, kini terasa panas. Bau amis menyengat di udara. Seorang pria mengendus-endus udara. Merasakan bau pahit yang asing, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam. Seharusnya, tidak ada predator lain di kawasan ini setelah beratus-ratus tahun. Perjanjian telah dilanggar. Pria itu meringis, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tampak menyembul di setiap ujung bibirnya. Menghirup lagi udara, menutup matanya, indranya yang tadinya berupa jelaga kini telah menyala merah.

Pria itu menggeram, ketika dirasakannya hawa yang menusuk di tengkuknya. Ketika ia berbalik, sebuah pedang tajam menebasnya. Dengan kekuatan ekstra si pria mengelak, menimbuklan goresan yang menyayat tepat di pipi di bawah mata.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, si pria meloncat. Tubuhnya mendarat sempurna dengan mulus, meski menimbulkan suara yang tak bisa dibilang lembut. Si pria membuat gerakan membungkuk. Matanya berubah nyalang. Menggeram dengan sebuah kemarahan.

"Ggggrrrrrrr.."

Bulan sepenuhnya purnama.

KREK..KREK..

Suara robekan menngema di lorong yang sepi. Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah, perubahan menyakitkan dari kutukan Dewa Zeus akan sebuah raja Arcadia yang haus akan darah. Mereka, disebut dengan _Lycaon_. _Warewolf_, si manusia serigala.

Musuh alami dari sang anak iblis Lucifer.

Arrggg.. Arggghhhhaaauuuuuu…

Lolongan.

.

Siluet itu kini bukanlah bayangan samar lagi ketika sinar pucat rembulan mengenainya. Sesosok wanita berkimono hitam pekat berdiri tegak. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkeram sebilah pedang tajam yang ujungnya telah berlumur darah. Matanya yang bening, mengingatkan akan sinar rembulan indah namun kosong.

Kesepian. Karena para mahluk abadi, selalu dikaitkan dengan kekosongan dan juga kesepian. Mata keperakan itu berkilat, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum angkuh.

"Jeder slave muss zu seinem herrn einreichen.*"

_(Setiap budak haruslah tunduk kepada tuannya.)_

Si _warewolf_ itu tidak bergeming, tapi seringai dan geramannya cukup untuk memberikan jawaban. Bahwa mereka, telah merdeka, dan kesamaan itu telah di langgar oleh bangsa _Vampire_.

Si kimono hitam, tersenyum dingin, lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat, menerjang lawannya. Si _warewolf_ muda mengelak, tubuh mudanya berguling ke samping, menabrak kayu-kayu lapuk yang berada di samping lorong bangunan.

Si _warewolf_, menggeram. Amarahnya membuncah. Meski ia tahu, mungkin kekuatannya yang masih amat labil belum bisa dikendalikannya. Dan itu artinya ia hanya akan mendekati kematian. Karena ia sadar betul, yang di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah seorang manusia abadi yang baru. Tapi para mahluk _immortal_ yang tangguh dan sudah terbiasa akan pertarungan.

Si serigala muda, ganti menerjang lawannya. Namun dengan gerakan indah nan anggun, si _vampire_ itu segera menghindar. Meloncat dengan menggunakan tumpuan punggung bungkuk si serigala jadi-jadian. Dan dengan sigap mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke arah lipatan leher dari serigala muda.

CRASH!

Satu sayatan berhasil ia curi. Si serigala muda menggeram.

Melolong pada gerombolannya. Mengabarkan akan rasa sakit yang menyayat hati.

Hinata tak mau ambil resiko. Dengan cekatan ia segera menebas punggung si serigala, namun sang serigala kali ini lebih gigih. Dengan satu loncatan besar yang tampak mantap, cakarnya melukai tangan kanan _vampire_ wanita.

Menimbuklan nyeri berdenyut yang menyakitkan.

Si serigala turun ke tanah dengan geramannya yang penuh amarah.

Namun, bulan kini tertutup awan. Mengaburkan cahayanya dam membuat si serigala tampak tak solid.

Wujudnya tampak menghilang-kembali-menghilang lalu kembali lagi. _Vampire_ berkimono hitam tersenyum mengejek, lalu dengan satu gerakan tipuan yang profesional ia berkelit, mulanya hanya tampak berniat melukai perut. Namun begitu si serigala mengelak, Hinata segera mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke atas. Tepat ke leher si serigala. Membuat tubuh serigala itu tersungkur ke tanah. Si hitam berdiri sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah leher si serigala muda.

"Namaku, Hinata." Wanita berkimono hitam itu tersenyum, ujung pedangnya menusuk leher si _warewolf_ yang malang itu.

"_Another lightsick_, uh—?!" ejek si _warewolf_ muda yang kini berangsur-angsur menjadi manusia. Lehernya terasa perih dan menyakitkan. Ujung pedang Hinata telah melukai lehernya semakin dalam.

"_I'm immortal_. Aku tak takut akan cahaya. Karena aku _vampire_ yang akan membinasakan kalian." Lanjutnya.

Si _warewolf_ itu terkekeh di sela mautnya yang kian dekat. "Black rose." Desisnya.

Hinata mengernyit, "Akan ku kirimkan mawar hitam kepada kaummu. Agar kalian bisa menuntut balas."

CRASH!

"Arrrggggghhhhh!" Rasa sakit menimbulkan pekikan dari si muda.

Hinata menyayat tangan si serigala muda. "Aku takkan memberikan kesempatan kau melukaiku, anak muda!"

Si serigala muda matanya berkilat merah. Tapi hinata tahu, bukan geraman suara si muda yang didengarnya.

Suara ini lebih dalam, lebih dingin, lebih mencekam. Suara si Alfa, pemimpin mereka.

"Setiap darah yang tumpah dari tanah kami. Akan berbalik melemahkanmu. Roda takdir yang menyimpang ini, akan membuatmu tunduk pada darahmu sendiri. Ini kutukan dari para anak-anak bulan kepada para pembenci matahari."

"Arrrggghhhh!" Hinata murka.

CRASHHH!

Satu tebasan membuat kepala si serigala muda terlepas dari badannya.

Diam. Tak ada suara lain yang dingin, yang membuat bulu romanya merinding. Tak ada bau pinus khas para anak-anak rembulan. Yang ada hanya amis dan anyir dari seorang anak manusia, yang tak berubah wujud.

Warna merah menghiasi tanah basah. Membasahi kimononya, terciprat ke pipi porselennya yang terpahat sempurna. Darah itu, perlahan turun, jatuh dengan adengan _slow motion_ yang lambat. Hanya setitik..

TIK.

Bahkan hinata dapat mendengar suara jatuhnya yang cuma setes itu. Turun ke bawah, bersama gerak jatuh bebas gravitasi.

TES!

Jatuh tepat ke tanah. tanpa di sadari oleh matanya yang awam akan kutukan. Darah itu membuat aura magis yang aneh. Seperti udara biru yang meledak, lalu ledakan cahaya biru itu terpacah ke seluruh pencuru. Seolah mengirimkan sinyal kematian. Menerjang apapun hingga menguap di udara.

Yang ada kemudian hanya keheningan yang mencekam.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, kutukan para _warewolf_, lebih berbahaya daripada _imprint_-nya. Hinata tersenyum pahit. Haruskah ia membunuh semua _warewolf_ di muka bumi ini?

.

***Solstice***

.

Perang tak lagi terhindarkan semejak pertarungan itu. Para anak rembulan kini telah berani pula melanggar batas perjanjian. Membuat suasana tidak kondusif lagi. Para pemuka klan, berunding. Tadinya semua bisa di atur hingga turun perintah langsung dari _vampire_ Tua. Hyuuga Hiashi, telah menjatuhkan hukuman berat kepada Hinata yang terbukti mengawali perang ini.

Hinata yang biasanya tenang dan anggun. Hinata yang biasanya mampu menahan diri, merasa bosan dan juga dengan bengisnya bermain-main dengan nyawa seterunya.

Tapi hinata hanya merasa kosong. Sampai ia harus terlempar ke benua lain. Ke tempat asing. Di mana dia dimantrai agar bisa tahan akan paparan sinar matahari, membentuk pribadi baru yang membuatnya berbaur dengan manusia.

Bukankah siksaan terkejam adalah membiarkanmu melihat mangsa tanpa bisa menerkam mereka semua?

Hinata merasakan haus setiap saat yang membakar kerongkongannya. Namun ia tak bisa meminum semua sumber air itu. Ia harus menunggu. Mengatur siklus, membuat jebakan yang terkesan alami dan terencana.

Ia harus belajar bersabar dan mengendalikan diri.

Tidak ada lagi si dingin Hinata. Yang ada hanya, Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu dan polos. Hinata gadis lugu. Seorang manusia yang sedang menimba ilmu, di Konoha.

…

Ketika kau berpura-pura menjadi _seseorang_ dan bukannya _sesuatu _maka kau juga akan merasakan menjadi peranmu itu. Bahkan kau tak bisa membedakan mana pribadi nyata, dan pribadi bentukan itu. Keduanya berbaur. Menjadi satu hingga kau menyadari, bahwa setiap kepalsuan, hanya bisa ditutupi kepalsuan lain. Hal itu tak bisa berujung, seperti lingkaran setan.

Hingga kau menemukan, apa yang disebut dengan _black rose._

***Solstice***

.

_Black rose._

Sebuah ekspresi rindu dendam. Sebuah pesan, atau peringatan, _I'll remember you until the death!_ Aku akan mengenangmu hingga kematian.

Hinata tidak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh begitu dalam dan tak bisa kembali. Ketika ia melihat orang itu. Melihat _black rose_nya. Ia tahu, takdir sekali lagi mempermainkannya.

Seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dari usia asli dirinya yang ia sadari tak lagi muda. Yang selalu memancarkan hawa panas bagi dingin hatinya. Ia yang arogan, yang mudah marah, yang posesif, yang mengenalkan dia bahwa ia masih memiliki kemungkinan akan masa depan hangat yang bukan hanya sebuah rasa sepi dan kosong.

Bukan kehampaan. Tapi rindu dendam.

Bagaimana Hinata pertama kalinya bisa mengagumi sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari kaummnya yang merasa superior atas apapun. Bagaimana seorang manusia, yang ia bisa dengar dan menerawang bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak, bisa begitu indah dan juga kuat bersamaan.

Uchiha Sasuke, si lelaki arogan kakak kelasnya di Konoha Gakuen. Yang memiliki mata sehitam jelaga. Yang aroma tubuhnya mengingatkan dia akan hawa musim hujan yang menyegarkan. Yang ketika ia membuka kaos olah raganya memperlihatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu rupawan, kejam, dan juga mempunyai pengaruh yang kuat. Yang sering menyeringai dan dan seringainya yang menggoda seolah berkata, _seringaiku sexy kan?_

Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki rambut yang berantakan namun memukau setiap mata wanita. Yang membut Hinata seolah berdetak lagi. Seolah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kulitnya yang putih, dada bidangnya yang seakan mengundangnya untuk mendekat, dan membuat dia merona. Ya Tuhan! Ia seperti manusia normal yang bisa merona. Ia seperti kembali kepada masa remaja yang telah terenggut dan terlupakan oleh memorinya yang terlalu lama menyimpan ingatan yang seharusnya tak tertampung. Ia telah melampui takdir yang mengatakan bahwa umur otak manusia hanya bisa bertahan selama seratus lima puluh tahun. Mereka, para _Vampire_ telah menjadi pengikut iblis, yang telah menikmati keabadian yang sepi.

Dan kini ia punya tujuan untuk kembali hidup. Menjadi Hinata yang dilindungi oleh _seseorang_ yang angkuh, yang tampan, dan otoriter. _Khas para alfa_.

Yang membuat Hinata merasakan sakit menghujam jantungnya.

Takdir dan kutukan itu berbaur. Ketika mata keperakan Hinata melihat dua noktah, tanda bulan sabit tercetak jelas di lengan pemuda itu.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya untuk melihat cahaya, ia hanya merasa silau dan tak mampu untuk bangkit lagi. Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada seterunya. Cinta kepada sang _alfa_ yang rupawan. Kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

Jatuh cinta kepada pesona serigala utama yang telah membunuh kaumnya juga. Sama seperti dia yang menjadi mata pedang yang memburu para serigala.

Hinata menghindar sejauh mungkin, yang semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran. Kenapa, hanya gadis lugu, pemalu dan gugup itu yang menghindarinya.

Tapi apalah daya jika hasrat, kemauan, dan kesempatan yang kejam serta merta mempertemukan mereka di malam yang dingin tapi melenakan?

Di sebuah tempat yang bisa membuat mereka terjerumus. Di sebuah pondok di tengah hutan karena mereka terpisah dari teman-teman mereka dalam kegiatan alam.

Sebuah pondok kecil yang berada di tengah padang bunga mawar Hitam. Pondok yang magis dan juga terkesan misterius, karena keberadaannya yang di selimuti hal gaib.

Pondok milik Uchiha Sasuke.

…

Hujan turun mulai dati titik-titik yang rapat dan semakin rapat. Menimbulkan irama yang indah dan juga gelisah. Bagaimana dia bisa terpisah dari rombongan karena ketertarikan akan sebuah pondok yang tampak hangat?

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia harus di sini, berdua saja dengan_nya_?

Kebetulan yang kejam.

"A-ano. Ma-maaf. A-aku harus pe-pergi, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata berbicara dengan menolak melihat mata kelam yang sanggup menjerumuskannya pada lubang tak berdasar.

Tangan lelaki itu menariknya. Tidak _mengizinkan _gadis itu pergi. "Kenapa?"

Hinata tak bisa menatap lelaki itu dan mengatakan alasannya. Kebisuan yang seolah telah berkata-kata.

"Kanapa jika _kita berbeda_?"

Hinata seketika mendongak, mencoba menatap wajah rupawan Sasuke. Mencari-cari celah kesalahannya lewat ekspresi mata Sasuke. Ia hendak berbicara, mulutnya sudah terbuka, namun harus terkatup rapat lagi. Kata-kata haya akan membuat mereka saling mengharapkan. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mengabaikan teriakan hatinya, dan membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih.

Sasuke mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak yang memang tidaklah jauh itu. Menatap ke dalam mata bulan milik seseorang yang mencuri perhatiannya. Yang membuat ia terpaksa meng-_imprint_ gadis ini, menandainya agar tak seorang pun mengambilnya. Tapi, takdir yang justru dengan angkuh memisahkan.

Ia merengkuh wajah porselen gadisnya. Menatap dengan tatapan mendamba yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Seperti gelombang longitudinal yang kerapatannya selalu sama. Konstan, dan terprediksi, tapi tak kuasa menolak.

Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ada semacam sengatan listrik yang membuat mereka tersadar..

Bahwa ikatan jodoh ini hanya akan melukai. Hanya ada kematian yang menunggu mereka di ujung jalan ini.

Tapi, jika cinta dan kerinduan ini adalah sebuah simfoni. Aku akan memanggil simfoni itu, dan menyanyikannya untukmu, tidak perduli jika nanti aku akan hancur bersamanya.

Seperti mawar hitam yang kau bawakan untukku.

**Rindu dendam** ini, akan kutanggung..

…

..

"Bisakah kita lupakan? Untuk malam ini saja.." suara serak Sasuke terdengar perih di telinga Hinata. Lengan lelaki itu masih melingkari tubuhnya. Dalam dekapan hangat itu Hinata tahu mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti.

Hinata merasa sebutir air mata terjatuh di pipinya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan _black rose_? Rindu dendam. Dimana rasa rindu dan juga benci berbaur jadi satu?

"Lupakanlah. Siapa diri kita. Aku bukan sebagai Sasuke Uchiha seorang alfa _warewolf_, dan kau bukanlah seorang _knight_ bagi para _vampire_. Hanya ada lelaki dan perempuan. **Tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan.**"

Hinata berbalik, menatap mata yang bertolak belakang dengan warna pupilnya. Kelam bertemu perak rembulan. "Lalu besok?"

Sasuke terdiam, tak mampu melihat dan juga membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok. Ketika matahari telah tinggi. Ketika traktat perdamaian sudah tidak berlaku.

Hinata memahami, makna dari keheningan Sasuke. Ia tahu benar jawabannya. Di pagi hari, mereka akan menjadi musuh lagi, mereka akan saling berperang lagi. Mereka menjadi pejuang yang akan hidup dan mati hanya bagi kaumnya. Mereka akan terlibat dalam pertempuran abadi antara _warewolf_ dan _vampire_.

***Solstice***

…

..

.

Malam pekat menyelimuti Hyuuga Manor. Kediaman kastil dari bagsawan _vampire_ Hyuuga itu berbeda dari kebanyakan kastil bangsawan _vampire_ lainnya. Hyuuga mempunyai ke-khasan tersendiri karena membangun sebuah kastil putih di tengah hamparan kepekatan hutan Euclewood.

Sudah dua buah purnama yang terlewati tanpa belahan jiwanya. Dengan hati yang tinggal serpihan Hinata memutuskan kembali ke Eucliwood. Di mana ia akan kembali menjadi ujung pedang dari kaumnya. Membiarkan cinta menguap seperti air yang berada di sebuah palung. Meski itu terkesan mustahil, namun ia berusaha.

Beberapa orang sibuk dengan perjamuan, ada pengumuman penting yang akan di sampaikan oleh Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ting..ting.." Hiashi meminta perhatian dengan memukulkan sendok kepada gelas bertungkai panjang yang kini terisi oleh cairan merah.

Sunyi seketika. Membiarkan sang Tua memberikan kata pengumuman.

Hiashi Hyuuga duduk di ujung meja. Si sisi kananya Neji Hyuuga, si sulung tampak tampan dengan balutan hakama putih dan juga jubah berwarna abu-abu yang terdapat ornamen disulam berbentuk naga emas. Di sisi kiri sang Tetua, Hinata Hyuuga, saudara kembar dari Neji tampak memukau dengan kimono hitam andalannya. Jubah merah darah yang berada di bahunya makin menegaskan bahwa ia satu-satunya kesatria Hyuuga yang menjadi legenda dengan memenggal banyak _warewolf._

Hiashi Hyuuga, mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Traktat telah berakhir. Sekarang kita akan berjuang lagi. Kita kan menjadi satu untuk masa depan yang lebih gemilang."

Semua mata menyunggingkan senyum angkuh khas Hyuuga.

"Hidup untuk klan, mati untuk klan. Kita akan bersatu untuk selamanya. Demi keabadian." Hiashi memberikan petuah agungnya. "_For the victory_!" seru Hiashi lantang.

"_For the victory.!_" Seru yang lain serempak.

Berikutnya yang terdengar hanya dentingan gelas tanda bersulang.

…

..

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain.

Sasuke berjalan di antara pepohonan. Malam ini tugasnya berpatroli. Harum pinus menyapa indra pencumannya. Saat matanya yang merah menatap segerombolan bunga mawar hitam. Seketika jantungnya sakit. Mengenang bagaimana perasaanya pada Hinata.

Apakah wanitanya itu telah berpaling? Apakah semua yang terlewati tidak bisa membuat mereka kembali. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu bagai duri yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat.

Ia telah mendengar legenda itu. Mengapa ia harus saling membenci satu sama lain. Sasuke memetik tiga tangkai mawar. Menandakan masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan. Diikat dengan pita merah (jodoh). Dan menyelipkan sehelai kertas bertuliskan,

_Akan ada sebuah Era,_

_Di mana kita takkan saling mengirimkan_

_Setangkai mawar hitam._

_Sebuah zaman yang diterangi matahari_

_Yang kita tatap tanpa perlindungan._

.

Dengan kekuatan nya ia berlari ke arah tenggara, di mana hutan Euclewood terhampar luas. Melompat dengan gerakan luar biasa, seolah ia terbang ke angkasa. Melewati jurang yang memisahkan. Tiba dengan mulus ke depan selubung gaib dari Hyuuga manor. Dan meletakkannya di depan selubung. Jika tempat itu ditarik garis lurus, maka rangkaian bunga itu berada tepat dengan jendela kamar Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan aura Sasuke yang tengah dekat. Akan tetapi begitu kakinya berlari untuk sekedar menyapa, atau mungkin mengusirnya, pemuda itu telah pergi. Yang tertinggal hanya aroma pinus dan seikat kembang berwarna hitam. Rangkaian tiga tangkai balck rose, diikat dengan menggunakan pita merah. Dan secarik kertas yang membuat dadanya sakit.

…

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ia tahu ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa janggal. Ia tak tahu apa itu. dadanya mendadak sering sakit seperti terbakar. Atau ia tiba-tiba saja mual yang sangat. Hingga ia harus berbaring hanya untuk meringankan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang.

Dan ketika ia tidur, ia bermimpi aneh.

…

..

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hinata?" Sasuke tak cukup punya kesabaran untuk menghadapi Hinata yang kini terdampar di dimensi pikirannya.

Ini aneh, tidak pernah ada _vampire_ sebelumnya yang bisa menembus dimensi buatan yang diciptakan oleh telepati mata merah. Atau, tidak ada kajian khusus sejauh mana _vampire_ bisa masuk. Yang Sasuke tahu adalah, hanya _warewolf_ lah yang bisa memasuki pikiran _warewolf_ lain melalui portal dimensi.

_Tapi kenapa Hinata bisa?_

Pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut. Udara Sasuke menghilang saat ia menyadari teori ini. Teori sederhana yang membuatnya tercekat.

Hinata tampak sama terkejutnya. Di telan kebingungan yang sama.

"Kau—" suara Sasuke tertelan keheningan.

Saat disadarinya air mata meluncur turun, ada gurat bahagia dan kecemasan. "Aku mengandung benihmu."

Sasuke tahu, tak ada jalan untuk kembali pada kaumnya. Sama seperti Hinata yang takkan bisa kembali pada klannya.

Mereka menarik napas. Sejenak hanya perasaan cemas yang melanda.

"_Solstice_ Hinata.." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata terkesiap saat menyadari gumpalan ingatan Sasuke menerjang otaknya membuat ia mampu _melihat _apa yang Sasuke lihat dan rasakan. Ya, ia tahu bahwa di penghujung tahun ini, akan ada perang besar karena traktat sudah tak berlaku lagi.

Di saat matahari berada di titik paling jauh. Yang justru membuat malam lebih pendek dari siangnya. Dan menimbulkan masa musim panas yang menyengat. Gelombang panas yang membuat para _warewolf_ semakin kuat. Dan siap menuntut balas pada para _vampire_.

..

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi _absurd_ yang membuatnya berkeringat. Ia pusing membayangkan kemungkinan mimpi itu nyata. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memakai lagi jubah merahnya yang berayun di atas lantai.

Ia menuju sebuah cermin besar, lalu meraih sisir yang berasa di atas meja. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang telah kusut karena _penglihatan_ selama tidurnya tadi.

Ia terkesiap ketika menyadari bau pinus yang meguar di udara. Anak-anak rembulan telah berada dekat dengan Hyuuga Manor. Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya. Berlari menuruni anak tangga. Dan segera berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang tidak waras.

"Mereka datang!" pekiknya.

Membuat para _vampire_ segera meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Dan menyiapkan diri untuk perang yang mungkin menewaskan banyak nyawa.

Hyuuga Neji telah siap berada di barisan terdepan untuk berperang melawan seteru abadi para _vampire_. Melawan _Lights of guardian_, para anak-anak rembulan dan juga disebut sebagai pelindung matahari.

***Solstice***

…

..

.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa mereka saling membunuh selama beratus-ratus tahun. Yang ia tahu, pengabdian kepada klan lebih penting dari apapun. Ia mengabaikan rasa penasaran terhadap Sasuke. Ia menarik pedangnya dan memulai pertempuran.

Ia telah membereskan beberapa pengganggu yang tak sebanding dengannya. Merasakan kepuasan ketika kepala musuhnya telah luruh ke tanah membuat putri Hyuuga Hiashi itu menyeringai puas.

..

.

Mata Hinata melebar kala ia melihat ujung padang Neji mengayun ke arah leher Sasuke. Dengan reflek yang jauh tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari, lalu melompat, membuat tubuhnya melayang di udara beberapa saat. Dan ia membuat pedang Neji berdenting karena harus bersirobok dengan pedangnya.

Sinar keterkejutan menerjang Neji, bagaimana mungkin adiknya menghianatinya seperti ini. Menghanati dia dan kaumnya..

Hinata memutar sekuat tenaga pedangnya, membuat Neji tersungkur ke belakang. Mata Hinata berkilat perak keunguan. Sepertinya sinar rembulan merah kali ini memberikan dia kekuatan yang maha dasyat.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya, bangkit dengan secepat mungkin. Otak jeniusnya menyerap semua kejadian dengan cepat.

"_You've been betray us_.." suara dingin Neji menggelegar.

Menimbulkan kehengingan mencekam.

Glugur..glugur..

Di luar kilat berhamburan, titik-titik hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan mengejek bangsa _vampire _yang kini kehilangan putri terbaik, sekaligus kesatria terbaik mereka.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Tuduhan Neji menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Dengarkan kalian wahai para _saudaraku_!" Neji berteriak lantang. "Hinata telah menjadi bagian dari _mereka_. Dia membawa benih _warewolf_! Dan siapapun yang telah menghianati kaumnya. Hanya kematianlah yang ia dapatkan!"

Mata Hinata melebar. Panas dan juga kabut menyelubungi matanya. Untuk hal yang akan ia tahu akibatnya, balasan ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia adalah seorang putri Hiashi Hyuuga, _vampire_ terkuat dalam sejarah klan.

Neji mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke hadapan Hinata. "Kau." Suaranya sarat akan rasa sakit. "Harus mati Hinata!" desis Neji lirih. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian dan juga kekecewaan.

…

..

Sementara itu, Sasuke memegangi bahunya yang terluka akibat pedang perak Neji. Darahnya bergolak ketika melihat _miliknya _berada di sana. Seolah Hinata menjemput kematiannya sendiri. Bagaimana Hinata rela meyerahkan seluruh masa depannya di pedang Neji?

Kemarahan menggelegak dalam setiap denyut nadinya. Amarah yang merajalela. Ingatan akan kematian Shisui di tangan Hinata, ingatan akan ada calon bayi _warewolf_ yang kelak di lahirkan Hinata membuatnya lepas kendali.

Sasuke bangkit, memposisikan diri untuk berubah bentuk secara sempurna, bukan hanya taring dan juga kukunya saja yang kini berubah. Ia berjongkok, dan terdengar pergeseran tulang yang terasa menyakitkan.

Krek.. krek.. krek.

Krok.. krok.. krok..

AARRRGGGGHHHH!

Dan ketika cahaya rembulan merah mengenai tubuhnya, seketika ia telah berubah menjadi serigala raksasa berwarna hitam kebiruan. Matanya yang merah menyala sempurna, menunjukkan pupil geometris yang hanya dimiliki para alfa.

_Aarrrgggghhhhaaaauuuuuwwww..._

Lolongan amarah terdengar memekakkan telinga.

…

Di luar sana, serigala yang lain mendongak. Menatap bulan bundar berwarna merah. Dan lolongan lain menadakan kebangkitan para _warewolf_.

_Aarrrggggaaaaauuuwwwww…_

Bersahut-sahutan.

Menimbulkan rasa amarah aneh yang meracuni para _vampire_.

Perang yang sesungguhnya, baru saja dimulai..

***Solstice***

.

.

Seekor serigala berwarna abu-abu menerjang salah satu _vampire_. Sementara serigala yang lain juga sedang bergelut dengan para musuh matahari. Lolongan, geraman, cabikan dan suara letusan senjata membaur di udara.

Para _vampire_, melompat, menghindar dan juga berguling di tanah. mereka berjuang untuk apa yang mereka percayai. Bahwa kaum adalah sesuatu hal yang penting di atas hidup mereka sendiri. Para serigalapun demikian. Kawanan adalah segalanya bagi mereka. Mereka menerhang, mencabik dengan cakar mereka. Bahkan gigitan mereka yang buas dan brutal menwarnai malam merah itu.

Neji berdesis, kemarahan membutakan hatinya. Tangannya mencengkeram pedangnya dengan erat. Bersiap menghadapi Hinata.

..

Di tempat yang tak begitu jauh, Sasuke siap menerkam Neji. Akan tetapi suara dan aura yang lebih pekat seakan memanggilnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Ketika di ujung lorong, Hiashi sang Agung berjalan dengan menyeret jubahnya yang berwarna abu-abu dengan ornament rajutan burung bangau emas, gerakan jubahnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Sasuke menggeram, "Ggggrrrrmmm."

Hiashi tampak tenang. Ia telah melampaui ini berabad-abad yang lalu. Sasuke bukan alfa pertama yang masuk dan menyerang kediamannya. Ada alfa sebelum ini. Dan mati di tangannya sendiri. Alfa pertama yang paling murni. Saudara kembarnya, Hisashi Hyuuga. Sebelum sempat menurunkan racunnya pada Neji. Ia telah memberikan takdir yang lain untuk keturunan Hisashi. Tidak ada Hyuuga yang menjadi pelindung matahari (_guardian of lights_). Hanya ada Hyuuga sebagai klan _vampire_ terkuat.

Gerakannya yang terkesan pelan dan anggun. Senyum sumbingnya membuat Sasuke merasakan kemarahan.

"_That day you have chose is so wrong.._" Hiashi menarik pedang perak panjang yang pipih nan lancip dari sarungnya yang dihasi batu mirah delima.

Sasuke menngeram lagi, matanya makin menggelap.

"_Solstice_, bisa berarti malam paling pendek dan kami tidak menyukai itu. Tapi tak tahukah engkau, bahwa kita berasal dari hal yang sama?"

"GGGRRRR.." Sasuke menggeram lagi.

"_Bites of ethernity._ Gigitan keabadian." Hiashi menyeringai, tangannya teracung. Ujung lancip pedang terarah ke kepala Sasuke. "Ayo kita mulai." Mata Hiashi berkilat keperakan, ia siap menghadapi takdirnya.

…

Sementara itu,

Hinata berguling menghindari tebasan Neji. Neji makin kalap, tangannya dengan sigap mengarahkan padangnya ke arah leher saudarinya, namun Hinata lebih gesit. Menghindarinya dengan satu lenggokan, hingga sejumput rambutnya perpotong.

Hinata kembali menerjang, membuat pedang Neji terlepas dari pegangannya. Pemuda abadi itu tersungkur ke belakang. Membuat ia menjadi kehilangan momentum. Hinata dengan kecepatan yang aneh, segera menghunusnkan pedangnya ke dada Neji. Namun kakaknya itu dengan lihai berkelit dengan berguling ke samping. Lalu kaki jenjangnya menjegal kaki Hinata. Membuat sang pasangan Alfa terayun ke belakang. Hinata limbung, namun dengan sigap ia bersalto, membuat ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ketika terjatuh.

Kini, mereka tanpa pertahanan, tak bersenjata. Hanya kekuatan yang mengandalkan fisik. Hinata tahu, jika ia sudah sampai pada batasannya. Jika duel ini tak segera ia menangkan, ia hanya akan terkuras dan membiarkan Neji mengambil alih kemenangannya.

Hinata menerapkan kuda-kuda yang sudah dihapal Neji di luar kepala. Ketika Hinata menyerang, dengan cermat Neji menghindar dan ganti menyarangkan sebuah pukulan mematikan yang membuat Hinata mengerang. Pukulan itu menimbulkan rasa terbakar di dadanya. Membuat Hinata terpental ke belakang. Tubuhnya menghantam dinding. Membuat Hinata mengeluarkan darah segar dari sela gigi taringnya.

Seringai Neji terbit. Dia lalu menyingsingkan lengan hakamanya. Mengambil pedang Hinata yang tergeletak di depan kakinya. "Bagaimana jika kau mati dengan pedangmu sendiri, Hinata? Bukankah itu sebuah kehormatan?" Neji mendekat.

Hinata merasakan terbakar di kerongkongannya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Membuat dia mual, dan tubuhnya mendadak ngilu yang sangat.

Neji bersiap menebas leher Hinata saat tiba-tiba mata Hinata berkilat merah. Wanita itu, dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa Neji mengerti, tiba-tiba saja bangit dan menyerang Neji. Ia menggigit Neji, tepat di lehernya.

"Kau—"suara Neji tercekat ketika merasakan terbakar yang sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan jaringan nadinya berwarna keunguan. Tanda kalau organ tubuhnya telah teracuni. Neji memandang Hinata ngeri. Yang ia ingat saudarinya bukanlah seorang _warewolf._ Dan gigitannya tidak akan membunuhnya. Akan tetapi, udara yang mendadak hilang dari paru-parunya menjelaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"_It's a gift, Neji._" Suara dingin yang lain, bukan alunan merdu suara Hinata yang biasa ia kenal.

Neji seolah ingin membuka suara, namun tercekat kembali saat menyadari darahnya yang kini membiru. Ia teracuni, oleh racun warewolf yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi milik Hinata. Neji Hanya mampu menyeringai, saat dirasakannya panas terbakar itu membuatnya tak bisa bertahan.

Mata neji seolah dapat nelihat seorang Alfa di masa lalunya. Seseorang yang pernah ia bunuh sebelum perang ini berkecamuk. "Sialan kau, Itachi!" desisnya saat dewa maut dengan bengis menebas kepalanya.

CRASH!

Neji mati dengan pedangnya sendiri. Di tangan saudarinya, Hinata yang tengah mengalami pengendalian pikiran.

..

Pusaran waktu menyedot segala kekuatan Hinata. Ia terjatuh pada pusat kegelapan, di sebuah dimensi yang berbeda dari milik Sasuke.

Seseorang duduk di sana. Berambut gelap panjang. Matanya kelam seperti milik Sasuke, tapi guratan tegas di samping hidung membuat lelaki ini tampak lebih dewasa.

"Hai, Hinata. Aku adalah Itachi. Aku adalah masa lalu, dan akan menjadi masa depan yang kau miliki."

Dahi Hinata berkerut,

"Kelak kau akan mengerti.."

"Kau akan menjelma menjadi _anakku?_" Mata Hinata melebar saat menyadari kemungkinan Itachi akan berinkarnasi menjadi anaknya. Ia pernah satu kali bertemu orang yang ada di depannya. Orang inilah, yang membuatnya nyaris meregang nyawa dan Hiashi terpaksa menggigitnya agar Hinata tetap hidup. Orang inilah yang menjadi latar belakangnya menjadi _vampire_. Orang pertama dari kemarahan Neji. Musuh pertama Neji.

Itachi tersenyum. "_Black rose_, uh—?!"

Ya, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat membenci jika ia begitu mencintai calon anaknya?

***Solstice***

..

.

Pertarungan lain masih belum selesai. Hiashi bahkan belum memulainya. Ia menatap penuh kebencian terhadap serigala hitam kebiruan di hadapannya. Warna serigala ini mengingatkan ia akan seseorang itu. Namun lelaki Hyuuga itu mendengus, masa lalu biarkan saja tetap mati.

Ketika ia ingin menebaskan pedangnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah granat menggelinding di antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga utama. Menimbulkan ledakan dasyat yang membuat kastil putih berguncang. Membuat tubuh abadi Hiashi terpental, menabrak kursi-kursi kayu yang berada di ruangan itu.

Hiashi merasakan nyeri hebat di punggungnya. Ia bersiap bangun saat disadarinya sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang amat ia takuti..

Tidak ada bau pinus dan tanah basah di manapun. Seolah para penjaga matahari telah pergi bersama kepulan asap. Anak-anak rembulan entah bagaimana caranya telah pergi dari Hyuuga Manor.

Hiashi menggeram. Seseorang tergopoh masuk kedalam radiusnya.

..

"_They're gone._" Suara dingin Kogami Hyuuga berlutut di bawah kaki Hiashi. "_The took Hinata with them._"

Gigi Hiashi tampak gemerutuk. Amarah dan juga kebencian menerjangnya. Tangannya meremas tangkai mawar Hitam yang ditinggalkan Sasuke sebagai tanda mereka telah menang.

Duri-duri mawar hitam itu menusuk tangan Hiashi, tapi cengkraman itu tidak mengendur, jutru semakin rapat. Menimbulkan luka yang membuat darah Hiashi terjun bebas ke tanah Euclewood.

"_The war isn't over yet_!" desis Hiashi.

Ya.. perang memang belum berakhir. Tapi _solstice_ ini telah dimenangkan oleh Uchiha itu. kemenangan mutlak yang membuat Hiashi berteriak penuh kemarahan.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH.."

Bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua putra terbaiknya. Ia hanya orang tua abadi yang kesepian. Benar-benar kutukan yang mengerikan. Sebanding dengan keabadian yang dijanjikan Luciver untuknya.

***END***

a/n:

Huwaaaa..

Kegajeanku bereaksi. Pertama, ini adalah vamFict pertamaku. Kenapa aku ngambil prompt: rose. Hehehe, jujur karena prompt Kiss itu rentan banget M. Kayaknya ciuman tanpa M yang rada kecut adalah godaan. Jadi kupikir, Rose, itu lebih bisa di gali.

Dari banyak mawar kenapa mawar hitam yang kupilih sebagai proyek **kolaborasi dengan Aqua Titania dan Hinata Hikari.** Jawabannya karena istilah mawar hitam sendiri yang melambangkan kriminalitas, nah loh?

Banyak yang mengartikan mawar hitam sebagai dendam. Namun aku justru melihat kesedihan dan kerinduan. Makanya kupikir mawar hitam itu melambangkan rindu dendam gitu deh. Nah dari sebuah mawar hitam ini, aku ingin untuk membuat _vampire_ vs warewolf. Dan kisah ini terinspirasi dari UNDERWORLD, walau aku juga menyambungnya dengan mitologi Yunani dan Bibel.

Yups, hentiikan saja cuap-cuap gaje ini.

_*Part ini adalah bagian kedua._

_Bagian pertama oleh Aqua Titania (tentang cinta terlarang)_

_Bagian terakhir oleh Hinata Hikari (tentang masa depan)_

Bisakah saya meminta **REVIEW?**

**Salam hangat POOCHAN. ^^V**


End file.
